


Ein bisschen weniger schlimm

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Zusammen ist die Welt ein bisschen weniger schlimm.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Ein bisschen weniger schlimm

Ihre Liebe ist nicht perfekt. Nicht makellos, nicht hochglanzpoliert und vor allem nicht immer einfach.

Aber seitdem sich Boerne eingestanden hat, dass Thiel für ihn definitiv mehr ist als nur ein wortkarger Arbeitskollege, fußballverrückter Nachbar und nachlässig gekleideter Freund, ist es leichter geworden.

Und seitdem Thiel endlich ein Licht aufgegangen ist, warum er eigentlich gar nichts dagegen hat, Boernes endlosen Vorträgen zu lauschen, mit ihm Wein zu trinken und ihn aus irgendwelchen Schlamasseln zu retten, in die er sich selbst hineinmanövriert hat, ist es sogar noch viel leichter geworden. 

Sie haben in den letzten Wochen immer mehr Zeit in Boernes Wohnung verbracht, und als der eines Tages den Vorschlag macht, Thiel könne doch einfach ganz zu ihm ziehen, ist Thiels einzige Reaktion ein liebevoller Kuss.

Thiel muss Boerne immer noch manchmal hinter dem anerzogenen Schutzwall aus Arroganz und Reserviertheit hervorholen, aber das ist okay. Und Boerne lernt mit der Zeit, aus einem schlichten „mmpf“ die Sätze herauszulesen, die Thiel sich nicht zu sagen traut, und das ist ebenfalls okay. 

Sie wissen, was sie aneinander haben und dass sie sich in ihrer Liebe aufeinander verlassen können, und das macht diese ganze verrückte, kalte Welt ein bisschen weniger schlimm. 

Und das genügt.


End file.
